Nuestro Héroe
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Spoiler 699-700. El pequeño Naruto se aferró a un sueño, un objetivo que se convertiría en su camino ninja. ¡Él lo lograría! Porque jamás volvería a bajar los brazos derrotado. "¡Seré Hokage y entonces todos en la aldea me respetarán!" La estrella fugaz a quien pidió ayuda no sólo le cumplió ser Hokage... Cumplió un deseo más desesperado aún: Naruto no volvería a estar solo.


**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, no pude resistirme de escribir esto, ¡tenía que hacerlo! Tenía que plasmar un poco sobre él, Naruto, nuestro héroe.**

**El final sigo sin asimilarlo, sé que Kishi nos debe explicaciones (Malvado), pero yo estoy feliz con el final. Sobretodo de ver el SasuSaku canon, y por más, Naruto Hokage.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro y para mi momentánea diversión.**

**ACLARACIONES: Spoilers de los capítulos 699 y 700. **_"Flashback en cursiva"_

**Espero disfruten de la lectura, como yo disfruté de escribirlo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestro Héroe<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Sé que aún tengo una oportunidad<strong>_

_**de ver mis sueños realizar.**_

_**Y brillar**_

_**como aquella estrella fugaz".**_

_**~Shooting Star~**_

"¡Ya lo verán! ¡Me convertiré en Hokage y nadie más volverá a mirarme con desprecio! ¡Me respetarán!".

Naruto Uzumaki dio una vuelta más sobre la cama individual en su solitario e inhóspito departamento. Abrió los ojos, y miró el techo. Apenas siendo un niño, ya había tantas cosas que le causaban un profundo dolor. Como la soledad que siempre se mantenía presente. ¿Quién era él?

¿Sólo un niño tonto, revoltoso y problemático? ¿Era el niño que todos en la aldea decían? ¡Había más niños revoltosos! Entonces, el pequeño rubio no podía llegar a entender las miradas de desprecio, y el rechazo de la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha.

Se levantó de la cama, sólo para comenzar a golpear el colchón con toda la fuerza que sus delgados brazos de niño le permitían.

— ¡No me miren así!—Exclamó, cuando las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y se derramaban rápidamente por sus mejillas. — ¡No soy ese niño! ¡Quiero que me vean! ¡Que me escuchen!—El niño gritó tan fuerte como pudo. Gritó nuevamente, y otra más hasta dejar salir cada una de sus heridas. — ¿¡ME ESCUCHAN!?—Algo parecido a un gruñido se escapó de su boca, y se tiró sobre el suelo. Débil, agotado e inmensamente triste. — ¿Alguien… me escucha?

Bajó los brazos, rendido, y se permitió sacar todo lo que le aquejaba. Se permitió llorar. Y lo hizo, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, lloró más que cuando recibió el primer comentario de desprecio en la aldea. Lloró, porque aún a su corta edad, descubrió lo terriblemente solo que estaba. Solo.

No le gustaba eso. ¡No le gustaba nada! ¿¡Es que no merecía amor!? ¿Era por eso que no tenía padres? ¿Qué no tenía amigos?

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sin notar que comenzaba a hacerse daño. En ese instante, ya no podía dejar de llorar, de sentirse derrotado y solo. De sentirse un fracasado, aún cuando no había vivido nada. ¡Tenía 9 años, por todos los cielos!

Se levantó tambaleante, para acercarse a la ventana. De ahí provenía la única luz en la eterna oscuridad de su departamento. Era la luz de la luna, la luz de las miles de estrellas en el cielo. Esta vez, el niño se permitió mirar las estrellas con mayor detenimiento, y descubrió que dicha acción le tranquilizaba.

Aquellas parecían miles de personas que cumplían un sueño. ¡Vaya! ¿Y si eso eran en realidad las estrellas? Naruto sonrió ampliamente, y se inclinó más sobre la ventana. ¡Él también quería ser una estrella! ¡Y la más grande de todas! La más brillante.

En ese instante algo increíble pasó en el cielo. ¡Algo maravilloso, algo alucinante! Una estrella, una de esas que admiraba, cruzó el cielo velozmente. Frente a sus ojos, esa estrella brilló más que otras y pareció ser más especial.

"Estrella fugaz".

El nombre llegó a su mente ante el recuerdo de una plática que escuchó semanas atrás. Era una mujer, hablándole a su hijo sobre las estrellas fugaces, y compartiendo con él un secreto que Naruto accidentalmente escuchó… Esas estrellas concedían deseos.

— ¡Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, deseo convertirme en Hokage! ¡Trabajaré duro 'ttebayo! Y seré digno de atención… De cariño.

Fue el exacto momento donde el pequeño Naruto Uzumaki se arraigó a una meta en particular, la meta que nunca cambiaría, el objetivo que se convertiría en su camino. Su camino ninja.

Porque Naruto quería ser una estrella. Y no cualquier estrella, él deseaba destacar con mayor intensidad, quería iluminar la oscuridad de la noche. Naruto deseaba ser una estrella fugaz. ¡Sí, eso quería! ¡Un estrella brillante y especial! Una estrella que única, una estrella que ayudaría a otros a cumplir sus sueños.

Porque Naruto era un niño inteligente. A pesar del desprecio, el pequeño deseaba para los demás felicidad. Porque él sintió tristeza y soledad, porque él está en un agujero y no desea eso para nadie más. Porque es un tormento.

Se fue a la cama. De pronto ya sentía sueño, e incluso hambre. Aunque estaba seguro que quedaría completamente dormido antes de que su ramen instantáneo estuviese listo. Así que sin más, se acostó en la cama, acomodó la cobija y se abrigó con ella. Buscó a tientas su gorro para dormir, y se lo colocó con torpeza.

— Seré Hokage dattebayo. Seré el mejor. —Un bostezo más, y el sueño lo venció.

El único testigo del inicio del sueño de este pequeño niño rubio fue una estrella fugaz.

Y entonces, la historia de nuestro héroe comenzó.

**. . . . .**

— Naruto-kun. —El rubio pareció no escuchar la delicada voz de su esposa, pues no volteó ante el llamado. Se mantenía con la vista fija sobre el cielo, con su mente viajando entre las miles de estrellas que estaban a su vista. ¿Él ya era parte de ellas?

Hinata, sin saber realmente qué más hacer, se acercó hasta él, y rodeó su cintura en un ligero pero cálido abrazo. Fue hasta entonces que Naruto notó su presencia, y se giró para corresponder el abrazo con fuerza, permitiéndose inhalar el suave aroma que destilaba el cabello de su esposa.

Ella había sido uno de sus más grandes logros.

Estaba agradecido, por toda la felicidad que encontró a su lado.

— ¡AH! ¿Qué hora es, Hinata-chan?—Cuestionó el Hokage, recordando que esa noche tenía un asunto muy importante al cual no faltar.

— ¡A eso venía yo! Boruto y Himawari están listos, sólo faltas tú. —Hinata se separó del abrazo apresuradamente, haciendo caso omiso del mohín que su esposo había hecho ante tal acto. — ¡Vamos! Espero Sakura-chan no se moleste por la tardanza.

Naruto dejó de quejarse, y pareció que todo en él hizo click. ¡Nadie quería ver a Sakura enojada! Un equivalente a que nadie quería la aldea destruida, vaya.

Cuando llegaban a la casa donde residía la familia Uchiha, Bolt Uzumaki se tiró al suelo y juró que ahí se quedaría toda la noche antes de tener que darle un abrazo de Feliz Cumpleaños a Sarada Uchiha. Himawari corrió tras su hermano, y comenzó a empujarlo de la espalda para hacer que este se moviera.

— ¡No puedo!—Exclamó la niña. Hinata hizo una mueca en desacuerdo, mirando fijamente a su hijo mayor, quien comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

La risa de Naruto llamó la atención de todos.

— ¡Es que esa niña es como el Teme! ¿Y luego con la actitud de Sakura-chan? ¡Yo a tu edad tampoco la abrazo!—Hinata entreabrió los labios, indignada ante las palabras de su esposo cuando ella esperaba una reprimenda. ¡Bolt no podía comportarse así!

— ¿Mi… actitud?—Naruto tragó seco, y se volteó a su compañera de equipo que había abierto la puerta de su casa para salir a recibirlos. El rubio rió con nerviosismo, la misma risa que Bolt dejó escapar cuando Hinata le indicó con una mirada asesina que se levantara del suelo.

—Hmp. —Y he ahí el siempre tan amistoso saludo de Sasuke Uchiha, que se asomó por la puerta detrás de su esposa.

—Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san. —Se apresuró a saludar Hinata, adelantándose a su esposo con Himawari. — Gracias por invitarnos. —La sonrisa amable y dulce de la mujer pareció relajar el semblante asesino de Sakura, que de inmediato se relajó, y sonrió. Vaya bipolaridad.

—Hinata-chan, Hima-chan, ¡pasen! Sarada está tan alegre. —Sasuke rodó los ojos ante tal mentira de su esposa, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a Naruto y a su revoltoso hijo.

— ¿No van a pasar?

— ¡Claro que sí, Teme! Pero estás estorbando la entrada. —Se quejó el chico, logrando en su amigo una mirada hastiada.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero abrazar a Sarada!—Exclamó el pequeño Uzumaki, ganándose la completa atención de ambos adultos.

—No necesito tus abrazos, se me pegará lo molesto. —Reclamó una vocecita suave. Era Sara, que se asomaba por detrás de su padre, y se giraba rápidamente antes de que el niño rubio pudiese contestar. ¡Qué molesto era ese niño!

—Eh… Boruto, no arruinemos la fiesta. —Animó Naruto a su hijo, empujándolo para hacer que entraran por fin a la residencia Uchiha. Sasuke no pudo evitar que una apenas visible sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

— ¡Sopla las velas, Sara-chan!—Exclamó Sakura, cuyos ojos jade ya se cristalizaban amenazando con llorar. Su hija miró a su madre, pero sonrió obedeciendo. Una sonrisa sincera que pocas veces se veía en el inexpresivo rostro de la niña.

Boruto había tenido el impulso de soplar las velas él, sólo para arruinarle el momento a aquella niña, pero Inojin lo detuvo, molesta por su actitud de niño busca problemas.

—Problemático. —Suspiró Shikadai Nara.

— ¿No luce preciosa?—Susurró Sakura a su esposo. Sasuke miró a su hija, reír ante un chiste de su amiga Inojin, y asintió con la cabeza. Sarada tenía la sonrisa de Sakura.

—Igual tú. —Dijo él, casi en un susurro, y con la misma monotonía de siempre. Aún así, su esposa (que había aprendido a conocerlo bien) se sonrojó, y aunque Sasuke no diera muestras de afecto en público, ella lo besó en los labios sorpresivamente.

El Uchiha, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo, trató de separarse, pero no fue necesario. Sakura lo hizo segundos antes, y con una sonrisa de triunfo, como niña que festeja una travesura, se marchó a la cocina para buscar platos donde servir el pastel.

_"Hmp. Es tan molesta"._

Naruto rió ante la escena que había presenciado entre sus compañeros de equipo. Entonces, se detuvo a observar con mayor detenimiento su alrededor. Kakashi-sensei le sonrió a lo lejos (al menos, una sonrisa se podía deducir que estaba bajo su máscara), Naruto correspondió aquella sonrisa y un cálido sentimiento le llenó de golpe. ¿Qué era eso...? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan distinto, tan aterrador? ¿Tan... fantástico?

Volteó lentamente, encontrándose frente al ventanal de la casa de sus amigos. Por supuesto, lo que el rubio admiraba no era la ventana, sino lo que había a través de ella.

Las estrellas.

Todas y cada una de ellas, resplandeciendo, ¡brillando con la misma intensidad de aquella noche! Esa noche donde juro que, si tropezaba, ¡tendría que levantarse! La noche donde sembró la semilla que daría paso al hombre que era ahora. Nunca retrocedería, y daría todo por lograr sus sueños. ¿Lo había logrado?  
>Una sonrisa de nostalgia apareció en su rostro, mientras admiraba las miles de estrellas en el cielo por segunda ocasión esa noche.<p>

Y entonces, tan rápido, tan de repente, tan mágico como años atrás... Apareció frente a él. Una estrella fugaz.

—Naruto-kun…—Susurró Hinata, más para sí que para su esposo. Nuevamente, el rubio se hallaba perdido en el cielo, mirando a través de la ventana hacia la oscura noche. El hombre no le escuchó, como momentos antes, y Hinata se limitó a observarlo. Su semblante estaba cargado de una nostalgia abrumadora, y de una genuina… Entonces, Naruto supo qué sentimiento albergaba en su corazón.

—Soy feliz, Hinata. —Respondió Naruto, que aparentemente sí le había escuchado. La mujer alzó la vista, y miró por la ventana, justo para ver el final de lo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz. — ¡Soy feliz, 'ttebayo!—Exclamó Naruto, sonriendo ampliamente. Esa sonrisa que siempre lograba devolverle el aspecto de un niño.

Hinata sólo atinó a sonreír levemente, y pensar que él no había cambiado nada.

Naruto Uzumaki lo había logrado. Desde aquella noche, no volvió a lamentarse de sí mismo, desde esa noche no volvió a bajar los brazos derrotado. Miró hacia adelante con el sólo objetivo de realizar su sueño. Y logró más que ser el Hokage de la Aldea.

Miró a Hinata, y la atrajo a él para abrazarla por los hombros. Miró a sus hijos jugando con los demás niños (molestando al ya muy mayor Kakashi-sensei), y detuvo su mirada en Sasuke que sonreía levemente con la vista fija en Sakura. Regresó la vista a su esposa, Hyuga Hinata.

Definitivamente, esa estrella le había dado mucho más que el título de Hokage.

Era Hokage. Pero también era un amigo, un hermano, un hijo, un esposo y un padre.

Obtuvo el respeto y reconocimiento de la aldea. También obtuvo cariño, amistad y amor.

Gracias a todas las personas a su alrededor, ya no se sentía solo. Nunca más.

Porque él había cumplido su sueño. Porque era una estrella.

Naruto sonrió internamente.

_¡Gracias por todo, 'ttebayo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto estaría agradecido con cada uno de nosotros, por más ficticio que él sea, lo acompañamos en sus aventuras. Y él nos acompañó en la vida (al menos a mí).<strong>

**Igualmente, yo estoy agradecida con él. Con Kishimoto.**

**Fue un buen final, carente de explicaciones, pero sé que ya vendrán pronto.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Cualquier cumplido, crítica, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

**Arigato,**

**M.**


End file.
